1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of thermal transfer printers/laminators, specifically on-demand thermal transfer printers/laminators for sub-surface printed labels.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously, sub-surface graphics labels were pre-printed weeks or months in advance on an offset, gravure, screen, or flexographic printing press. A representative example of these printing processes is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 04,068,028. Unfortunately, as the previous labels were pre-printed, the required information may have changed by the time the labels are required to be put into use. Especially useful is the on-demand production of labels with identifying bar codes or serial numbers for work in progress or unique, custom items. A common application of these labels is the under hood affixation in an automobile. The various oils, greases, gasoline, anti-freeze, brake fluid, wiper solvent, and engine shampoo, commonly encountered under the hood of an automobile can be expected to degrade a surface unprotected label. Previously, these labels would be on-demand printed and then protected with an additional clear over-laminate film. The present invention allows on-demand custom labels produced at the site of use which do not require an over-laminate film. Cost savings include the use of less expensive print ribbons and the removal of the requirement for an over-laminate film.
The invention is a desk top or portable on-demand thermal transfer printer/laminator for sub-surface printed labels. Indicia is reverse-printed on a clear plastic label film and then a laminator affixes an adhesive and liner to the reverse-printed clear label film. As the label exits the printer, it may be individually cut or cut and stacked. If desired, the label may be distributed linerless from the machine ready for final affixation to the object. Various tamper-indicating features may be used either in the clear label film or in the adhesive liner. Depending upon the application, the adhesive is a contrasting color to the printing. In the example of black printing, it would be a white pigmented adhesive. If there is enough contrast upon the intended object, clear adhesive may be used.